


Fun and Furry Friends

by wintercrystal



Category: Glee
Genre: Drabble, Klaine, M/M, Mentions of Sex, extremely silly, silly klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 19:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3459917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintercrystal/pseuds/wintercrystal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine go to Build-A-Bear and it's all fun and smiles until Blaine sees what Kurt makes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun and Furry Friends

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even have words. This is really silly. Ridiculously so. Enjoy!

“Blaine.”

“C’mon, Kurt, it’ll be fun!”

“What are you, twelve?” Kurt shot him a look.

“I’ll have you know that I’m twelve and a half, thank you very much.” Blaine nodded, swinging their joined hands between them.

They were supposed to be shopping for Rachel’s birthday present, but as they were walking out of the food court, Blaine had gasped and immediately tugged them somewhere. And so here they stood in front of Build-A-Bear.

“I’ve never built one before, can we, please? You can make one for me and I’ll make one for you!” Blaine suggested as he bounced on the balls of his feet, earning curious stares from the salespeople in the shop.

“Okay fine,” Kurt sighed, earning a whoop from Blaine, “but you take care of the judging stares that we’ll get when we go in.”

“Mwah!” Blaine smacked a kiss on his cheek, “let’s go!”

* * *

 

They agreed that they’d make bears for each other and that they weren’t allowed to peek until they reached home and could surprise each other. So while Blaine skipped from section to section looking for the right animal - _“they’re called furry friends.” “If we’re gonna do this, I’m not gonna call them that, Blaine.”_ \- he was browsing through the costumes and outfits section.

What would fit Blaine though? Most of the outfits were feminine, tutus and princess outfits…

He sifted through the racks until something finally caught his eye, and he froze for a moment. A devilish grin grew on his face. Oh this was perfect.

Glancing over to the side, he saw that Blaine was already at the stuffing section so he made his way over to the furry friends part.

This was going to be some fun after all.

* * *

 

“Should we do this on three together? Or one of us go first?” Blaine asked once they stepped through the door, stuffed toys hidden in separate bags.

“You can go first. I’ll show you mine after.” He pecked a kiss to his temple and shut the door.

“Alright. Open it.” He said once they settled on the couch.

Kurt took the bag from Blaine and peered inside. “Oh my goodness.”

“It reminds me of you.” Blaine shrugged, flushing pink.

Kurt shot him an adoring look before picking out the toy gingerly. It was a cute little [puppy dog](http://chopsybaby.com/magazine/wp-content/uploads/2010/03/puppy.jpg), dressed in a [football outfit](http://www.buildabear.com.sg/files/images/catalogue/sports/13586M.jpg). Hugging it to his chest, he heard it sing out in Blaine’s voice _‘My missing puzzle piece, I’m complete.’_ “Blaine…”

“I was thinking that he could be Margaret Thatcher Dog’s best friend! And he’s also the kicker of the football team just like you.” Blaine murmured, scooting a little closer to place his hand on Kurt’s. “His name is Sir Brownie Mocha IV.”

“Sir Brownie Mocha IV.” Kurt repeated, “I love him. Thank you.”

“Good, now can I have mine now?” Blaine grinned, shutting his eyes and making grabby hands.

“I’m just gonna say beforehand that you’ve set the bar extremely high and I hope you won’t be disappointed with what I got you.” He murmured, placing the bag in Blaine’s hands.

“I’ll never be disappointed with whatever you get me.” Blaine snorted as he opened the bag and froze.

Kurt’s gaze was fixed on Blaine’s bug eyed expression, biting back a smile trying to take over his face.

“Kurt.”

He lost it, Kurt burst out in laughter, squishing Sir Brownie Mocha IV in the process and Blaine’s recorded voice kept playing as he squeezed. Blaine stared at him and cracked a smile before lifting the toy out of the bag. It was a [soft brown bear](http://www.buildabear.com.sg/files/images/catalogue/bears/18563m.jpg), and wasn’t wearing anything but a pair of [camouflage boxers](http://www.buildabear.com.sg/files/images/catalogue/underwear/12546M.jpg).

“These look almost exactly like your [boxer briefs](http://33.media.tumblr.com/e8ccf31cd15bfc864fd39b85a39d4059/tumblr_n44njyWNZQ1r4s5tfo4_500.gif), Kurt.” Blaine huffed.

“I know.” Kurt chuckled back, “I also know that you’re wearing them right now.”

“Wha-how?” Blaine stammered, clutching the bear protectively against his chest.

“Because after our amazing time between the sheets this morning,” Blaine’s cheeks turned red, “right before I went back to sleep, I saw you bring them to the bathroom with you.”

“Kurt…” He hid behind his hands.

“Oh hush, Blaine. It’s hot.” Kurt’s grin was almost wolfish, pulling his hands away.

“It is?”

“So hot. I just wanted to pull you back to bed.”

“Well why didn’t you?” Blaine looked at him coyly.

As they spoke Kurt had inched closer until he was almost in Blaine’s lap and he whispered in his ear. “Because we were supposed to go shopping for Rachel’s present and if I did then we wouldn’t have left the bed _all day_.”

“So do you like him? I named him Dreamboat McFluffybutt.” He asked suddenly, when he pulled away to see Blaine’s lust blown eyes.

“I love him. I love you. And I think Dreamboat and Sir Brownie have to become more acquainted since they’re going to be best buddies. We should leave them be here and head to the bedroom.” Blaine murmured back, standing up and placing both toys on the couch.

"I like the way you think.”

**Author's Note:**

> I will forever be laughing at Dreamboat McFluffybutt  
> Can also be found on tumblr: singingquietly.tumblr.com/post/112410392091/fun-and-furry-friends


End file.
